Revy Of The Suicide Squad
by BloodyDemon666
Summary: After the notorious Joker lured Lagoon company into Gotham harbor and blows up 3/4s of the crew, Revy has been assigned to join the Suicide Squad to bring down the notorious clown prince of crime. But it turns out the clown has something up his sleeve for Two Hands. Rated M for Black Lagoon material and possible Yuri story, please read and review!


Chapter 1: Condemned Mercenary

(Opening A/N: Hey howdy my fellow demonic corpses, this is the master of chaos, the commander of the legion of corpses, BloodyDemon666 here for another addition to not one but two archives, Black Lagoon and Suicide Squad. So here's the low down, Lagoon company has been asked to deliver a crate to Gotham city and Revy has been sent out to look for the client, but it turned out the crate that the Lagoon company was carrying, was in fact a bomb. And that bomb turns the Black Lagoon into a firey wreck. And Revy has been taken in as a suspect. But after a few months, Amanda Waller has asked Revy to join Task Force X AKA the Suicide Squad. With the memory of that incedent playing over and over in her head, she'll need to join other villians looking to redeem themselves. As always this story is rated M for Blood and Gore, Strong Graphic Violence, Adult Language, Nudity, and lemons as well. As for the disclaimer, I don't own Black Lagoon for that is owned by Rei Hiroe and Suicide Squad is owned Warner Bros. and DC comics, now my demonic corpses, it's time to begin this bloody tale!)

[Gotham City Docks, Midnight]

A World War II torpedo boat known as the Black Lagoon was waiting in the dock of the Gotham City harbor waiting for a client to pick it up, a purple haired Chinese American woman with a tribal tattoo on her right shoulder wear a dark tank top, short shorts, boots, and carrying two custom Beretta 92Fs known as Sword Cutlasses that goes by the name of Revy was sitting on a crate keeping an eye out for the client.

She pulled out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter, she placed a cancer stick in between her lips and lit it with the lighter as she took a small drag off the cigarette and let out a small mouthful of smoke.

"Any signs of the client Revy?" Dutch asked over the wireless earpiece Revy was wearing, unfortunately there was no one coming.

"How the fuck do I know Dutch? It's the middle of the fucking night and this place is like a goddamn graveyard." Revy cursed, she was out keeping an eye for the client to pick up the supplies and pay the group $750,000 for the whole job.

"But the only question is, what's in the crate?" Rock asked over the radio in the background, he was a Japanese businessman who came to the darkness in a need of using his methods to bring people together, but sometimes it lrft people close to him dead.

"The client said it was totally top secret, and he'd dock the payment if we even pryed into it." Benny added, he was the computer whiz of the group, he's good with collecting information and using his computer to get an advantage over anyone who opposes Lagoon company.

"Hold on, I think I see something coming." Revy said, there was a pair of headlights in the dark coming in Revy's direction.

Just then, a red high powered sports car comes into the area and pulls up, there in the car sat a cream skinned man with neon green hair and green eyes, but little did Revy know, the person driving the car, was the clown prince of crime known as The Joker.

The Joker had a remote trigger for the bomb inside the crate which sat in the hull of the ship, he began to smile knowing that he was going to make Revy's life a living hell.

"Hmm, looks to me like it's time to make another person suffer to the hands of chaos." The Joker said to himself, he then took the trigger and pressed te button on it, the bomb activated and counted down, five...four...three...two...one...boom!

The Black Lagoon turned into a raging fireball of metal and debris, Dutch, Rock, and Benny were on the ship and were no longer among the world of the living.

The blast of the explosion shot Revy off the crate a few good feet back and sent her crashing to the ground, just then, the cackle of the mastermind behind all of this could be heard.

"You fucking cock sucking bastard! What the fuck did you just do?!" Revy asked, she pulled out her Sword Cutlass and points it under the chin of The Joker, but, before Revy could pull the trigger, one of the Joker's hired goons came out of nowhere and slammed a baseball bat into the back of Revy's skull, knocking her into a concussion.

As soon as she came around, Revy found herself in Blackgate prison, one of the most notorious prisons in Gotham City.

It turned out when Revy was knocked out, she was slapped with a murder charge along with arson, she didn't commit those crimes, but there was an eye witness that placed her straight at the scene.

So the only thing Revy could do, was to wait out her sentence, depending on how long she had, just be lucky she didn't get the death penalty.

A guard started to rattle the cell doors with his nightstick and he stopped right in front of Revy's cell.

"Well, well,well, Rebecca Huang AKA Revy Two Hands, you've got quite a rep in Roanapur, and now it seems you're locked up here in Blackgate. But right now, I came here to tell you that there's someone who's wanting to meet you." The guard said, Revy then spat at the guard as a sign of disrespect.

"I don't know who the fuck you are, but if that person wants to see me, then they'd better see me here, or they can fuck off for all I care." Revy said, and the guard wiped the saliva off of his face as more guards joined the first guard and they stormed Revy's cell, grabbing the poor woman, putting a burlap sack over her head, and took her out of the cell.

As soon as the sack was removed from Revy's head, she was face to face with an African American woman who went by the name of Amanda Waller. She had Revy's dossier in front of her along with all the things she did in Roanapur.

"Hello Rebecca, my name is Amanda Waller, and I'm the only hope you have of getting out of this place." Waller said, she slid the file in front of Revy.

Revy just sniffled a little then hacked a lougie at the file, Waller just shot the Chinese-American woman the dirtiest look ever.

"What the fucking hell does this have to do with me?" Revy asked, Waller then pulled the file away from Revy.

"You want to bring down the person that was responsible for killing your fellow crew?" Waller asked, that just gave Revy her undivided attention.

"I'm listening..." Revy said, and Waller was going to propose to Revy to join Task Force X AKA the Suicide Squad.

[To Be Continued...]

(A/N: Well guys, if this still short, it's only a taste of what's going to go down, and I'm planning on seeing the Suicide Squad movie, I've been dying to see it since I saw the trailer for it. So, please leave a review, faves and follows are optional, ideas for future chapters will be welcome, until the next chapter my demonic corpses...this is the master of chaos, the commander of legion of corpses, BloodyDemon666 signing off!)


End file.
